Navidad Impredecible
by Makiko-maki maki
Summary: No todo lo que planeas se cumple, siempre hay cosas fuera de lugar; en especial en Navidad. Muchas sorpresas impredecibles experimentará  Ichigo y quien sabe...tal vez le saque provecho a todo esto o se vuelva loco por tener una cita con Rukia. ¿Aguatará?


**Bueno! como lo prometi! aqui esta mi fic navideño! que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

**Navidad Impredecible **

Ichigo frunció sus ojos al sentir que la luz del día penetraba sus parpados. A tal acto gruñó amargadamente mientras sentía que su cuerpo se rehusaba a levantarse. Estaba demasiado cansado como para despertar en un buen día nevado; además, estaba caliente y cómodo con sus ponchadas sábanas, no quería poner sus pies en el frío suelo o soportar que su desquiciado padre lo despertara.

—Ichigo...—Tocaron la puerta.

Y hablando de rey de Roma éste da señales de vida. Pero en eso Ichigo se extrañó a si mismo. ¿Su padre loco tocando la puerta con calma? Supuestamente debería romperla desquiciadamente y tratar de golpearlo.

—Ichigo...—Tocaron la puerta nuevamente pero con más fuerza.

Finalmente, Ichigo se levantó de la cama con mala gana. Sin embargo, no bajo la guardia. Tal vez eso era una trampa de Isshin para hacerlo añicos mientras no se lo esperaba. Era listo ese viejo, pero Ichigo es más joven y bello con una mente fresca dándole ventaja a su favor por tener mayor cerebro que él. El de cabellos anaranjados abrió la puerta con su ceño fruncido. Al momento de abrirla levantó una ceja incrédulamente al ver al viejo peinado hacia atrás, arreglando y perfumado estando erguido enfrente de su hijo. Ok...eso si es raro.

—Muy buenos días hijo—comentó Isshin mientras mantuvo sus ojos cerrados durante la tonta examinación de la mirada de su hijo— ¿Ya estás listo?

Ichigo quería golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas al verlo tan ridículo. Eso sonó tan elegante y no digno de él. Perdía su estilo.

— ¿Listo? ¿Para qué?—bufó Ichigo arrugando su cara.

Isshin abrió un solo ojo mientras negaba con su cabeza. Hijo tonto el que poseía...

—Es algo incómodo recordarte que...—elevó su voz moderadamente—...tienes que darle el regalo de navidad en la mansión Kuchuki donde se hospeda la señorita Kuchiki Rukia el día de hoy.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron al máximo. ¡Cómo pudo ser tan idiota! ¡Lo había olvidado!

Ichigo se apuró y se puso lo que fuera en su ropero. Después buscó con la mirada el obsequio de Rukia envuelto de papel rosa cerca de unas de las gavetas. Luego se lo colocó en la boca para mayor comodidad y agilidad para ponerse el resto de su ropa. Se colocó un abrigo de color café y una bufanda verde. Sus zapatos eran unos tenis color blanco y rojo. No muy combinaba pero se fue corriendo hacia la casa de Rukia sin decir al menos un adiós al que le recordó sobre su mandado.

Isshin suspiró mientras vio como su hijo se iba. Vaya canalla...

* * *

Ichigo corría y corría con todas sus fuerzas. A pesar que ya era tarde, las trabazones de su mala suerte lo perseguían a toda velocidad...

— ¡Maldito animal!—gritó Ichigo sin aire al ver que ese perro Bulldog no lo dejaba en paz— ¡Aléjate de mí!

...y si que lo seguían. Ichigo no sabía porque ese perro le ladraba cuando lo vio en una esquina y mucho menos cuando lo empezó a correr. Debía de tener rabia el condenado. Y lo peor de todo era que el tiempo seguía y Rukia esperaba e Ichigo sabía que no le quedaba mucha paciencia.

Jadeaba y jadeaba mientras chillaba de miedo tratando de correr más rápido, ese animal lo estaba alcanzado.

— ¡Oh!—bramó Ichigo al cielo con furia frunciendo su ceño— ¡¿Por qué la desgracia me quiere tanto y no se separa de mí?

De repente, el perro agarró y desgarró la bufanda de Ichigo. Éste gritó con miedo al ver que le salía espuma espesa y blanca por la boca. No estaba equivocado cuando de verdad quería estarlo en ese momento. ¡Tenía rabia!

— ¡Está bien!—dijo Ichigo sin calma. Éste arroja su bufanda al suelo mientras sale corriendo— ¡Trágatela si quieres!

El chico vio que el Bulldog se quedó tranquilo. Suspiró hondamente tratando de calmarse y de no golpear al can. ¡Le agotaba su paciencia al ver que quería su bufanda como si fuera un hueso! En fin, no había tiempo que perder. Rukia ahora debe de estar furiosa cuando Ichigo llegue a su casa.

* * *

De repente; tras correr lo más que pudo, Ichigo arqueó una ceja al estar enfrente de la Mansión Kuchiki. Sabía que la familia era tranquila, elegante y pasiva. Entonces... ¿por qué se escuchaba retumbos en la casa? Con música a todo volumen. ¡La casa era un desastre! Había papel higiénico cubriendo la casa y muchas carcajadas se apreciaban a kilómetros. Ichigo frunció su ceño. ¿Estaba en la casa correcta? No...era imposible que se hubiera equivocado. Nadie en todo el vecindario tenía una casota como la de Byakuya. Sin embargo, todo esto lo estaba alterando, no era posible que esa fuera la mansión aburrida y algo lúgubre de los Kuchikis.

Ichigo suspiró profundo antes de tocar la puerta. Se iba a desengañar de vez por todas. Primero su padre se comportaba tan extrañamente modesto, luego un maldito perro raza Bulldog lo persigue casi toda la cuadra porque quería su bufanda ¡qué pensaba ese animal! ¡qué era una hembra en celo o qué!, y para colmos de males la mansión de los Kuchikis era un chiquero. Dios...qué estaba pasando aquí.

Tocó la puerta sin más rodeos en su mente y esperó. Tras unos segundos frunció su ceño. Por tanta bulla que había no se podía escuchar el sonido del timbre. Gruñó un poco mientras empezó a somatar la puerta con el pie con todas sus fuerzas—pero también tratando de no romperla—. Luego fue paciente y esperó de nuevo para ver si daban señales de vida dentro del bullicio.

Instantáneamente, la puerta se abrió de un jalón. Ichigo se asustó y jadeó simultáneamente. Se le había ido el alma por ese acto. Más sin embargo, aún no salía de trance al ver quien lo estaba atendiendo. Alguien muy inesperado...

—¡Jajajajaja!—rió a carcajadas el sujeto dentro de la mansión.

Ichigo parpadeó mientras se rascaba los ojos con fuerza. ¿Estaba viendo bien? ¿No era un sueño? Adentro de la mansión era un desastre total con mucha gente bailando y drogándose. Pero lo que pasmó al chico fue a ver a Byakuya desalineado con un gorro de fiesta en su cabeza sosteniendo una botella de sake y riéndose de la vida. Era un borracho feliz...

—¡Miren lo que trajo el viento!—exclamó Byakuya—¡Jajaja!

Ichigo resopló un poco. Si Byakuya daba miedo cuando era serio, estando él feliz es aterrador.

Pero no quería preguntar lo que estaba pasando ahí adentro. Estaban celebrando la navidad—de una manera muy escandalosa—, no le veía nada de malo que Byakuya variara sus tradiciones o fiestas de vez en cuando.

—¿Estará Rukia?—dijo Ichigo seguro de si mismo.

En eso, Byakuya rió nuevamente. Tiró la botella de sake y sacó su espanta suegras—que solo Dios sabe de dónde lo sacó—para poder soplarlo felizmente.

—¿Rukia?—pausó Byakuya con su juguete—¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Pobre iluso!

Ichigo arqueó una ceja mientras olía el olor a alcohol de la boca del Kuchiki. Todo eso era tan bizarro.

—¿Dónde está Rukia?—preguntó de nuevo Ichigo. Ahora Byakuya perdió el sentido de la razón.

—Se fue con Renji...—dijo Byakuya secamente.

Los ojos color ámbar de Ichigo se abrieron al máximo:—¡¿Qué?

—¡Lo que oyes! ¡Dijo que estaba tan desesperada esperándote que decidió aceptar la cita con Renji!

Ichigo quedó afónico. ¡No podía ser!

En eso Byakuya sonríe entre dientes dando después una gran carcajada. La cara de Ichigo valía oro.

—¡Por eso es la fiesta! ¡Porque te rechazó!—Se voltea a ver a los demás invitados—¡Eso nena! ¡Con ritmo!

—Pe...pe...ro...—tartamudeó Ichigo—...fue culpa del perro...

Byakuya lo observó a Ichigo frunciendo el ceño. Tal vez fue duro con él.

—Descuida...ella te dejo un regalo...

El chico subió su mirada con brillo:—¿En serio?

El pelinegro asintió mientras sacaba el enorme regalo de su bolsillo. Ok...esa caja era muy grande para que cupiera ahí. Tal vez Ichigo atraiga rarezas.

—Me dijo que este regalo representaba lo que siente por ti...—Se lo entregó con cuidado como si fuera algo frágil.

Ichigo lo recibió con asombro y lo abrió rápidamente. Jadeó fuertemente al ver su contenido...estaba vacío. Observó a Byakuya confundido.

—¡Nada! ¡Buajajajaja!—rió maquiavélicamente Byakuya. El fondo se torno negro mientras rayos ruidosos hacían su aparición. El pelinegro hacía sonar el espanta suegras con furor y lo hacía enfrente de la cara de Ichigo. Éste por su parte estaba confundido, asombrado y abrumado. ¡Todo esto no debía estar pasando!

—¡NOOO!—dio grito al cielo Ichigo mientras las carcajadas de Byakuya no cesaban.

De repente, se escuchó una voz en el cielo: —¡Oye Ichigo!

No hubo respuesta. Solo ruidos de los rayos de fondo con Byakuya alzaba sus brazos y sus dedos se retorcían al ver la máxima vergüenza del pelo pincho.

—¡Ichigo!

Todo se volvió blanco...como si una luz acaparara todo el lugar.

—¡Despierta hijo tonto!

Ichigo abrió los ojos con espanto. ¡Eureka! ¡Todo fue un sueño!

—¡Muy buenos días Ichigo!—Le dio un codazo Isshin con alegría.

La realidad era cruel y dolorosa. Ichigo sintió como ese codo se hundía en su cara. ¡Eso causo que despertara a la bestia!

—¡Maldito viejo!—gritó Ichigo con furor mientras le devolvía el golpe a Isshin tres veces más fuerte.

Isshin no pudo evitar ese golpe repentino por parte de su hijo. Salió volando como un muñeco de trapo no deseado por los aíres. Por culpa de la gravedad Isshin chocó contra la puerta de Ichigo rompiéndola en miles de añicos. Mala idea...podría decirse que los Kurosakis les encantan el ruido—porque solo eso viven haciendo durante su casa— pero la única persona que no lo toleraba era la señora de la casa.

—¡Kurosaki Isshin! ¿qué fue ese ruido?—Se escuchó desde las gradas.

Ichigo tragó saliva nerviosamente. No era bueno que su madre se enojara en la mañana. Era aterradora...

—¡Na...nada amor!—dijo Isshin al ver la puerta partida.

De repente se escucharon pasos en el pasillo. Masaki quería entrar para ver el bullicio que ocasionaban ese par de tontos. Ichigo e Isshin se alteraron simultáneamente. Mamá no debía ver el desastre o sino iba a explotar de ira.

—¡No entres mamá!—gritó Ichigo alterado tratando de esforzar su cerebro para pensar como arreglaban el daño.

Masaki en el otro lado lejos de la habitación levantó una ceja:—¿Por qué...?

Isshin e Ichigo se vieron uno al otro. ¿Y ahora qué...?

—Es que...—tartamudeó Isshin—¡Ichigo está desnudo! ¡Quiere enseñarme algo de hombres!

Éste reaccionó de inmediato mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. ¿Acaso esa era la mejor escusa que pudo formular?

Masaki bufó un poco mientras sonrió entre dientes. No cayó ni redondita en esa mentira tan mala. Pero no importaba, tarde o temprano averiguaría lo que ocurría.

—De acuerdo machos...—gritó Masaki—; ¡Ichigo si ya estás despierto deberías irte ya! ¡Kuchiki-san llamó y quería saber dónde estabas ya que está preocupada por la tormenta de nieve que hay!

Esas palabras bastaron para que Ichigo saliera despepitado de la cama sin antes golpear a su padre—de nuevo—por no avisarle antes o golpearlo más fuerte para revivirlo. ¡Rukia lo llamó! ¡Eso es una mala señal! Pero de algo estaba seguro Ichigo, sueño o no...Ichigo no quería volver a ver a Byakuya riendo como un lunático enfrente de su cara con una espanta suegras soplándole burlonamente. Sin embargo todo esto parecía que ya lo había vivido. Un dejavú estaba experimentando. ¡Por Dios! ¡que no pase lo de su sueño! Bajó las escaleras con rapidez hasta que paró en seco. ¡Cómo pudo ser tan tonto! ¡El regalo de Rukia! Corrió de nuevo a su habitación y saltó en la entrada porque ahí se encontraba el cadáver de su padre tendido en el suelo haciendo de estorbo.

—Ten cuidado hijo...—comentó Masaki al ver que Ichigo estaba algo desarreglado y el regalo hecho trizas y mal envuelto.

Ichigo no dijo nada y cerró la puerta de la entrada con furor. No debía de perder el tiempo en hablar, su prioridad era estar con Rukia antes de que ocurriera algo inesperado.

Mientras tanto, Masaki suspiró profundamente ante ese comportamiento de su hijo. Jóvenes...tanto drama por todo. Si no fuera que Yuzu y Karin no estuvieran en la casa por una pijamada lo habría regañado por su escandalo y exageración.

* * *

Las manos de Ichigo temblaban descontroladamente al percatarse que era el momento de la verdad. Estaba justo enfrente de la puerta de los Kuchikis. Tras ser revisado muchas veces por los guardias en la entrada ya lo puso más nervioso aún. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Los guardias lo reconocían de pies a cabeza—cuyo cabello es evidente—¿Por qué lo revisaron minuciosamente? Eso si...algo raro estaba ocurriendo; no de repente los guardias dudan que sea él. Tuvieron que seguir órdenes de su mayor...de su estirado y apático jefe, Kuchiki Byakuya planeaba algo. Sin embargo, esa idea retorcida asustó a Ichigo. Él no iba ser nada malo...solo quería estar con Rukia un rato. ¡No tenía condones ni nada por el estilo! ¿Qué clase de hombre pensaba Byakuya que era él?

Ichigo con toda la lentitud del mundo tocó el timbre. Esperó un poco mientras bajaba la mirada hacia su regalo. Le había costado mucho en comprárselo. Sí...ser Santa-san en un supermercado no fue tarea fácil. Todo lo recuerda como si fuera sido ayer...

**Flashback**

_Ichigo caminaba con mala gana a través del pasillo de los juguetes vestido como Santa Clause. Muchos niños lo saludaban o lo abrazaban de manera alegre. Pobre mentes...si supieran que dentro del traje hay un pobre chico sin dinero que tiene que ser el trabajo de un ser gordo y siempre estar "feliz." A Ichigo le costó mantener su ceño no fruncido ya que si lo tuviera fruncido espantaría a los niños. Y lo peor de todo es que llevaba consigo una campana dorada para sonarla en todo el trayecto. ¡Y para complicar las cosas ese traje daba mucho calor!_

_—Ho Ho Ho...—decía lentamente Ichigo hacia la mara de niños alrededor de él—Feliz Navidad..._

_De repente, Ichigo observó a una joven muy provocativa causando sonrojo al instante. Era una mujer de escote súper atrevido enseñando sus atributos junto con un niño de cabello blanco y otra niña de cabello café oscuro. Él niño parecía aburrido y soso mientras que la niña caminaba tímida y lentamente hacia él. Curioso...ese niño estaba amargado por algo..._

_Ichigo se acercó a ellos lentamente mientras observaba a la niña bajar la mirada y sonrojarse. Raro...ella se parecía a Yuzu cuando tenía su edad. Pero el niño lo mirada con aburrimiento y eso era extraño para alguien de su edad que se emocionaría al ver a Santa._

_—Vamos Hinamori...—dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa picara—. Dile a Santa-san lo que quieres para Navidad..._

_Ella levantó la vista con timidez mientras observaba a ese hombre alto con una gran panza y barba blanca. No había ninguna duda, él era Santa._

_—Qui...quiero...—dijo suavemente Hinamori—...una muñeca...—sonrió cálidamente—, por favor..._

_Ichigo se sorprendió ante esto. Primer niño que tenía modales y decía "por favor" al final en vez de gritar a los cielos sus regalos de una forma egoísta y lloraban al notar que las mamás los regañaban._

_—¡Hohoho!—dijo Ichigo ya animado. Esa niña le alegró el día—¡Con mucho gusto pequeña!—observó a Hitsugaya—¿Y el enano qué tengo aquí qué quiere para Navidad?_

_Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. ¡Enano! ¡¿Lo acaba de llamar así? ¿Quién se creía ese tipo? Decirle así era un gran insulto para él. ¡Le desgarró su orgullo!_

_—¡A quién llamar "enano" estúpido!—gritó Hitsugaya hacia Ichigo quien éste se sobresaltó. ¡Qué cambio!_

_En ese momento, la radiante sonrisa de Ichigo se desapareció y se amargo al instante._

_—¡A ti te lo digo mentecato! ¿O prefieres qué te llame pulga? ¡Llamarte enano sería una vergüenza para el polo Norte!—bramó Ichigo enfrente de su rostro._

_Hinamori se escondió detrás de Matsumoto. ¿Qué le pasó al buen y bonito Santa-san que habló hace unos segundos? Mientras que Rangiku disfrutaba del espectáculo, fue buena idea llevar a Hitsugaya al supermercado._

_Ser un niño prodigio a los diez años tenía sus beneficios:—¿Pulga, eh?—tembló de ira mientras que Ichigo hacía una cara burlona—¿Qué te crees en decir que soy una vergüenza al ser llamado "enano" para el polo Norte si Santa Clause no existe?_

_Ichigo se empezó asustar. Cada grito que daba ese niño pequeño atraía a curiosos. Si los niños descubrieran que todo esto es una farsa ya no tendría dinero. El precioso dinero que tanto necesitaba en ese momento de pobreza de adolecentes..._

_—¡Hohohoho!—rió Ichigo nerviosamente—¿Qué dices? Yo soy Santa._

_—¿De verdad?—dijo Hitsugaya desafiante. Dio un gran salto y le quitó la barba a Ichigo—¡Entonces como explicas esto!_

_Toda la multitud jadeó de sorpresa mientras Ichigo entró en pánico al ver que los niños lloraban y gritaban que todo era falso. Ese niño...¡se pasó!_

_Ichigo frunció el ceño al máximo y su aura se transformó a una negra, una espesa y malvada niebla lo rodeaba:—¡Maldito niño!—gritó Ichigo tratando de alcanzar y estrangular el cuello de Hitsugaya. Por su puro impulso se dejó llevar...—¡Perderé mi empleo por tu culpa!_

_Toshiro al ver que su vida corría peligro; pateó hacia los bajos de Ichigo con desesperación y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad mientras Ichigo gemía de dolor y se retorcía en el suelo..._

_—Debemos ir más seguido hacer compras navideñas juntos...—sugirió Matsumoto a Hinamori mientras ésta se asusta por completo._

**Fin del Flashback**

—¡Ichigo!

Los pensamientos de él se desvanecieron al oír que lo llamaban. Parpadeó un poco y bajo un poco la mirada al notar que era Rukia que lo atendía. Se quedó algo ido al verla. A pesar que no iba vestida tan provocadoramente, se veía hermosa con su suéter largo color blanco con botas negras y bufanda que le hacía juego.

—¡Pensé que algo malo de había pasado, tonto!—Lo golpeó en su rostro. Pero en realidad estaba preocupada.—¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde...?

Ichigo frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada:—Tuve unas complicaciones antes de venir—Pensó en su padre Isshin.

Rukia parpadeó un poco. Por lo menos estaba aquí y no le pasó nada malo. De repente, la pelinegra observó que unos copos de nieves bajan del cielo. Reaccionó ante esto. ¡No podía nevar otra vez...debía de darle el regalo que tenía preparado para Ichigo!

—¡No hay tiempo!—gritó Rukia agarrando la mano a Ichigo—¡Debemos irnos!

Éste algo desubicado jadea al ser jalado:—¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó Ichigo al ver que Rukia cerraba la puerta de entrada y salió corriendo hacia la calle

—¡Es una sorpresa! ¡Solo sígueme!—sonrió Rukia

Ante tal acto Ichigo sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras apretaba su agarre contra la mano de Rukia. No sabía que esperar de ella pero fuese lo que fuese sería algo que lo sorprendería—ya que los planes de él eran dejarle su regalo e irse—.

Sin embargo, lo que no se daban cuenta los jóvenes era que en el segundo piso de la Mansión Kuchiki los observaba un individuo de poco fiar en Ichigo. Apretó sus puños mientras gruñó levemente. No sabía a dónde iban, pero Kuchiki Byakuya no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados en adivinar que estaba pasando aquí.

* * *

Rukia corría contra la espesa nieve con algo de dificultad pero eso no impedía que una sonrisa estuviera formada en su rostro. Mientras que Ichigo, que estaba a la par de ella, la encontraba sospechosa el día de hoy. La vio de reojo con su rostro fruncido mientras que Rukia seguía su camino felizmente. Algo planeaba y no sabía porque pero tenía una buena vibra sobre todo eso.

—¿Ya llegamos?—preguntó Ichigo después del largo silencio. Lo desconcertaba al percatarse que todo el camino que habían tomado era de pura nieve. No había gente, ni autos, ni siquiera casas, solo árboles cubiertos de nieve y ahh si...¡más nieve en todo lugar! ¿Qué planeaba Rukia?

La pelinegra niega con la cabeza:—Aún no...—dijo calmadamente

Ichigo gruñó un poco mientras seguía caminando:—Y...¿falta mucho...?

—Solo un poco...—Lo volteó a ver con su ceño fruncido—No te desesperes, idiota...

Ichigo parpadeó ante el insulto mientras bufaba. Era algo fastidiosa cuando está de muy mal humor. Sin embargo, hoy era diferente, no estaba tan arisca como siempre...

—Como sea...—Ichigo paró al seco. Rukia se percató de eso y lo volteó a ver—, como es costumbre de dar regalos en estas fechas...—giró su cabeza un poco desviando su mirada. Le daba algo de bochorno hablar de esa manera y de lo que iba hacer a continuación. Saca el regalo de Rukia de su bolsillo y estira su brazo hacia ella—. Toma...feliz Navidad...

Rukia quedó perpleja por el detalle. No debía comprarle nada—ya que tenía todo lo que quería; ser rica tiene sus beneficios—, no sabía que decir...es cierto, el regalo era algo pequeño que cabía en el bolsillo pero lo apreciaba y más si venía de su mejor amigo.

—Ichigo...—abrió los ojos con algo de ansiedad—. Yo no sé que decir...—dijo tomándolo

—Un simple "gracias" me basta...—bufó

Rukia gruñó un poco mientras hacía una cara burlona:—Gracias...tonto...

—¡Hey!—exclamó—¡Ahora vienen los insultos! ¡Solo ábrelo enana!

La pelinegra infló sus mejillas por el enojo, más sin embargo, toda ira se desvaneció al ver a Ichigo algo sonrojado. Debía hablar enserio. Con sumo cuidado quita el papel rosa mientras se escuchaba un grujido del papel rajándose. Ichigo sonríe ante tal sonido. ¡Al fin! Después de días de arduo trabajo en ese empleo para desamparados por fin vería el rostro de Rukia iluminado al ver ese collar de copos de nieve que tanto quería—¡y que caro era!—. Cuando Rukia abrió el regalo se quedó atónita. ¡No podía ser!

Ichigo casi grita al ver el regalo ya expuesto a la luz. ¡Ese no era el regalo de Rukia! ¡Era de Yuzu!

—Rukia, ese no es...—fue interrumpido Ichigo

—¡Me encanta!—chilló Rukia de la emoción al ver un collar de Chappy

Él casi se cae por la sorpresa. ¿Se estaba quedando sordo o era otro sueño raro? ¡Dijo que le encantaba ese collar de fantasía que le costó no menos de un dólar! Luego, Rukia voltea a ver a Ichigo quien éste tiene cara de estupefacción. Aún no podía creerlo...

—¿Te gusta Chappy?—dijo incrédulo

Rukia desvía la mirada con cierto sonrojo:—¿Qué? Todos tenemos nuestros secretos...

Ichigo se dio un manotazo en su frente. Esto debía ser una pesadilla...parece que Yuzu tendrá el regalo caro. En ese momento, Ichigo sintió que Rukia le sostenía la mano nuevamente.

—¡Vamos Ichigo!—dijo Rukia corriendo—¡Ahora me toca a mí en darte mi regalo!

Éste abrió sus ojos al máximo. De plano Rukia le regalaría un regalo súper costoso.

* * *

—¡Tienes suerte Kurosaki Isshin!—gritó Masaki mientras caminaba a la par de Isshin—¡No había puertas nuevas por ser Navidad! Pero cuando pase la época compraras una puerta de metal para tu hijo para que así no la destruyan ustedes dos...

Isshin iba algo encobado mientras escuchaba a su esposa alegar. Había descubierto la puerta rota y se puso loca cuando la vio. Fueron a ver si vendían una en estas fechas pero el letrero que estaba puesto era muy claro que decía "agotado." Isshin suspiró un poco.

—Sí amor...

En ese momento, Isshin para al observar un auto varado en medio del olvido cubierto de nieve. Le llamó la atención cierto individuo que limpiaba el auto, sacando toda la nieve posible de el.

—¡Hola Byakuya!—gritó Isshin con alegría. Él era su salvador de dejar de escuchar las necesidades de su Masaki

El pelinegro se voltea con cierto susto. ¡Oh vamos! eso debía ser una broma, por qué él debía estar aquí. Byakuya salió en su auto junto con su esposa para poder vigilar al condenado de Ichigo con su hermosa hija Rukia. Quería ver que hacían y que sucedía entre ellos dos. Los miraba muy sospechosos al ver que se hacían ojitos. Pero su plan se fue el tiro a la culata al quedar estancados bajo la nieve por detenerse y esperar a esos dos hacia él. ¿Pero qué fue lo que encontró? Al depravado de Isshin y Masaki.

En ese momento, Byakuya se metió al auto rápidamente y cerró la puerta mientras trataba de encender el carro.

Hisana parpadeó por el acto desesperado de su esposo:—¿Qué ocurre Byakuya?

Éste no le contestó ya que el carro dio un pequeño temblor causando que la pelinegra gritara un poco. ¿Qué había sido eso?

—¡Byakuya!—gritó Isshin en el vidrio de enfrente estando él pegado.

El pelinegro gruñó un poco mientras encendía el parabrisas haciendo que Isshin se hiciera a un lado.

—¡Byakuya no seas así!—dijo Hisana con preocupación—. Afuera hay mucho frío, deberíamos dejarlo entrar...

Éste la vio con algo de enojo. El día de hoy no era ser un buen samaritano y en especial si se trataba de Isshin. La pelinegra abrió la puerta del auto con fuerza ya que había nieve que aún obstruía el espacio. Vio a Isshin tirado mientras que Masaki estaba a la par de él.

—¡Masaki-san, Isshin-san ¡que alegría verlos!—dijo Hisana sonriendo

—Igualmente—dijo Masaki ayudando a Isshin a pararse.

Hisana los vio de reojo:—¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí?

—Pues...mandados de última hora...—confesó Isshin al sentir que su esposa lo miraba feo.

La pelinegra sonrió y el pelinegro se amargó en sus adentros:—¡Oh! Por favor entren, afuera hace mucho frío...

Los Kurosakis se observaron y luego voltearon a verla:—No...es mucha molestia...

—Descuiden...—interrumpió Hisana—, la grúa vendrá en cualquier momento o...¿tienen cosas qué hacer...?

En ese momento, los presentes se percatan de unos pasos no muy lejos de ellos. Todos voltean al sonido y al hacerlo casi pegan el grito. Eran Ichigo y Rukia caminando lentamente en un árbol grande y algo marchito.

—¡Déjenos entrar!—bramó Isshin al ver a su hijo con Rukia. No dijo nada que iba a tener una cita. Eso si que lo sorprendió.

Masaki e Isshin se metieron bruscamente hacia el auto al mismo tiempo. Se quedaron trabados en la puerta mientras Hisana los empujaba con todas sus fuerzas hacia los asientos de atrás mientras Byakuya apretaba el volante con fuerza sin parpadear y seguir con la mirada al desgraciado de Ichigo con su hija.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo estaba algo desconcertado de lo que ocurrido. Tal vez tenía una idea de que era el regalo, pero ahora que veía ese lugar de árboles marchitos y cubiertos de nieve no tenía ni idea de que se trataba todo eso.

—Ichigo...—llamó Rukia y éste voltea. Ella se dirigió a un árbol grande de tal vez seis metros de altura—, ¿sabes de qué es este árbol?

Los ojos del chico se ensancharon un poco. Rukia estaba sonrojada. ¿Por qué será?

—No—dijo Ichigo confundido

Rukia sonrió y se colocó atrás del árbol y enfrente de Ichigo: —Es un árbol de muérdagos...

¿Qué cosa dijo? No lo podía creer. Ichigo alzó su mirada de nuevo y estaba seguro que no había ningún muérdago colgado allá arriba. Él sentía que su corazón le palpitaba tan rápido y que sus manos le sudaban. Sentía como la adrenalina recorría sus venas al saber que algo maravilloso iba a pasar.

Ichigo no contestó así que Rukia continúo: —Como veras...ya sabes la leyenda de los muérdagos y todo...—pausó desviando un poco la mirada

Mientras tanto, en el carro de Byakuya se escuchaba unos tremendos gritos.

—¡KYAA!—gritaron Hisana y Masaki juntándose de las manos. Esa escena se veía prometedora

—¡No puedo escuchar nada!—alegó Isshin juntándose más a Byakuya. Éste tan solo fruncía más y más su ceño al ver que llegaban al clímax.

Por otro lado, Ichigo estaba afónico. Si había muérdagos había besos. Así de simple...no estaba preparado. ¡Oh Dios que hacer!

—Ichigo...—Se acercó a él para abrazarlo nerviosamente. Rukia estaba completamente dejando en trance a él—, acepto ser tu novia...

Ichigo quedó sin aliento. Su cerebro dejó de funcionar correctamente por un momento. ¿Su novia? Entonces...si lo pensó...si lo tuvo en cuenta, ella sentía lo mismo que él. No sabía como sentirse: emocionado, feliz, gritar, llorar o enojarse por no pensarlo más rápido. Lo único que pudo hacer es estar en shock. Por su parte, Rukia tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Aún lo recuerda. Esas palabras que expresó por medio de su boca de una manera tan suave en un árbol de cerezos en una tarde mientras le sonreía y dijo "_Te amo." _Esa sonrisa era de amor...

Pero por el auto de Byakuya había un relajo total.

—¡QUÉ ROMANTICO!—gritó Hisana llorosa

—¡Nunca pensé eso de Ichigo!—bramó Masaki derritiéndose de ternura

Isshin abrazó a Byakuya por el cuello:—¡Consuegro!

¡QUÉ! ¿Consuegro? Él ser familiar de Kurosaki Isshin! ¡Eso jamás! ¡Él era un impulsivo con tan poco cerebro! ¡Pero lo que casi le daba un paro fue a ver a Ichigo acercase a Rukia para besarla! Tenía "derecho" al estar algo relacionado con un muérdago en Navidad. ¡NO!

Byakuya abrió la puerta para detenerlos, debía de proteger los labios vírgenes de su amada hija Rukia.

—¡No! ¡No lo harás!—gritó Isshin jalándolo con fuerza

Byakuya gruñe ante esto. Más sin embargo, siente que es jalado por otros brazos más.

—¡No arruines el momento, Byakuya!—jaló Hisana

—¡Debes dejarla crecer!—habló esta vez Masaki

Byakuya casi grita al ver que esos asquerosos labios de Ichigo se juntaban con los de Rukia.

—¡AWWW!—gritaron Masaki y Hisana con brillo en sus ojos.

Isshin estaba contento:—¡Tendré nietos muy pronto!

Byakuya le temblaba el ojo. Eso debía ser una mala broma...

Pero Ichigo le encantó el beso. Esos labios eran como miel. Hace mucho tiempo que quería que Rukia fuera su novia y al fin lo logro.

—Feliz Navidad, tonto...—dijo Rukia ya separada de él—espero que te haya gustado tu regalo...

—¡Oh!...—exclamó Ichigo—Me encanto...

* * *

**que les parecio? espero que el final no les haya descepcionado xDDD es que ya tenía mas de cinco mil palabras x.x! y ya en enero primero Dios actualizare con "Siameses" y "Un amor casi inalcanzable"**

**Felices fiestas les deseo a cada uno que leyó el fic :D **


End file.
